


Fury's My Little Pony Theme Song

by Eggsquisite



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, I'm Bad At Titles, Insecure Tony, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Shy Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mpreg tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsquisite/pseuds/Eggsquisite
Summary: If Bucky doesn't get to cuddle his omegas NOW he was going to murder Fury.AKA Bucky is sent on a mission that gets extended, all of which happens during Tony's first pregnancy.  When he gets home fluff and cuddles happen.





	Fury's My Little Pony Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny that got stuck in my head. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and positive criticism are always appreciated!

Bucky was going to fucking kill Fury.

Stevie would be so disappointed in him, considering he had been trying so hard to put his murderous past behind him. Well, more like his mindless murderous past. Bucky had no reserves against killing anyone who threaten his mates or his pack, even if it made Steve all grumpy and upset.

Fury was defiantly someone who Bucky would have no problem murdering, although just killing Fury might not be the most ideal option. No, that would be too good for the eye patch wearing bastard. Maybe torture? Although it could be hard to break the SHIELD director, Bucky was nothing but persistent, and god damnit did the man deserve it for taking advantage of the super soldier.

Bucky had lived almost all of his life as a soldier, either working in the army, being a world renown assassin, and finally becoming a special agent for SHIELD. In reality, Bucky loved what he did. He loved finally being able to work towards peace, to be able to bring down the organization that had caused him years of torture and heartache. He would always be thankful towards the Avengers, towards his mates, and towards even Furry for helping him through the worst times of his life.

Bucky was still going to kill Fury for extending his last mission for a whole god damn   
month though.

To a normal agent at SHIELD, mission extensions weren’t necessarily a hardship nor unexpected. Missions, especially ones regarding HYDRA, were incredibly unpredictable and agents had been known to have a mission estimated to a week last longer than a whole year. To Bucky though, the extension had been the worse news he could have heard while away from his pack. Why? Because he had missed an entire month of his mate’s pregnancy.

Years ago, when Bucky had originally been reunited with Steve and the other Avengers the elephant in the room had always been if Bucky and Steve would continue their old relationship. The situation was made even more strenuous due to the relationship Steve was currently in with the team’s only other omega, Tony Stark. It had been incredibly awkward at first, Tony stubbornly refusing to talk to either super soldier and spending most his time hiding in his lab or going on business trips which suddenly were extremely important for him to attended. Steve spent most his time sulking, mopping around the tower or punching through the towers supply of punching bags. He was completely torn between his new omega and his old alpha, and all Steve really wanted to do was cry in frustration. Unlike Tony and Steve, Bucky spent the first few weeks of his return working through his avalanche of emotions. After horrible hours of therapy, and when he finally felt more like Bucky Barnes and less like a killing machine, Bucky had also decided the best way to handle the odd love triangle he’d been thrusted was to ignore it all together. In his own mind, Bucky was still just a broken man out of time, and he had no right coming between a relationship which was going great until his arrival. 

It was eventually Natasha who had enough of the three’s incompetence. Working along side Bruce and Cling, the three of them had somehow convinced JARVIS to go against Tony’s strict orders to avoid the super soldiers, a protocol he had justly appropriately named “Operation Hide and Seek”. With her accomplices, Natasha had lured Bucky, Steve, and Tony into the Avengers gym. Leaving strict instructions for JARVIS to not let them out until they, ‘stopped being complete fucking idiots and make out already’.

After being stuck in the gym for a solid 12 hours, the three had finally come to a solution to their issue. Negotiating a polyamorous relationship had been more than uncomfortable, and navigating each others triggers and issues seemed impossible at times. Steve was just too damn stubborn, never wanting to leave issues to rest and causes minuscule arguments to be blown far out of proportion. Bucky was still too consumed by the guilt of his past deeds, often pushing Steve and Tony away to avoid eventually hurting them. Tony was still too insecure about his part in a relationship which had its start years before he was even born and was unwilling to discuss his feelings and limits for their relationship.

Despite all of the struggles, issues, fights, tears, and heartache, a year and a half later when Bucky finally asked both omegas to become his mates none of them had any regrets.

Five months after their wedding, when Tony announced he was pregnant with a cheesy joke involving spaghetti and some sauce that was ironically named Prego, Bucky had almost completely lost it. It was the first time in Bucky’s life he could remember where the tears streaming down his face was because he was so overcome with happiness. Steve hadn’t fared any better, running around the room in his excitement like some new born puppy and almost squishing Tony with the force of his hugs.

Despite the happy news, the beginning of Tony’s pregnancy had been hard for everyone. Tony had been hell bent on working for as long as he could, which directly clashed with Bucky’s alpha brain which demanded his pregnant mate needed to be in his nest safe and sound. Steve was probably the only reason they’d made it through those first few months. Steve was the voice of reason to explain to Bucky why Tony couldn’t spend the next 40 weeks inside their bedroom and also the one to finally make Tony realize he did need to start taking more care of himself to ensure both his and their new pups health.

Overall, though, Tony’s pregnancy had had more highs then lows. At least it had been, until Fury had demanded the two super soldiers be sent on a covert mission. It had taken a huge argument which resulted in Fury needing a new desk before the SHIELD director had agreed Bucky would be enough for the mission so at the least Steve would be able to stay with Tony. If Bucky would have realized the director planned on extending the mission for an entire month, he would have told the man to go fuck himself.

 

As it was, deep undercover following a lead on one of HYDRAS newest hideouts, he couldn’t do anything but sulk in privacy over the unrighteousness of it all. As soon as he could, Bucky had reported back to SHIELD, absolutely refusing to stay for a full debriefing before heading home, regulations be damned.

Which led Bucky to where he was now, standing in his room only an arm’s reach away from his omegas yet unwilling to disturb the truly beautiful scene he was privileged enough to see.

Tony had grown, his stomach going from a small lump to a beautifully round plump stomach. It just barely peaked out of his t-shirt, which Bucky was a hundred percent sure was at one point his own. Steve was pressed flush against the other omega, protectively curved against Tony’s back and arms protectively wrapped around the beautiful gift protected inside of Tony.

It was such a pretty sight, and even though Bucky yearned to join his loves in bed it felt criminal to disturb the two beautiful creatures. Lucky enough for him, it seemed he wasn’t quite as sneaky as he thought.

“You just gonna stand there or am I gonna have to get up and drag your ass down.” Steve hadn’t even opened his eyes, but Bucky could see the grin on spreading across his lips. The punk had probably known he was there since he stepped out of the elevator.

“Hmmm, while I always love having you drag my ass around, it seems criminal to make you get out of bed right now, especially when you got somethin’ so pretty in your arms.” Never let it be said Bucky's charm had been lost over the years, and seeing Stevie huff with laughter he couldn’t help but preen at being the cause of one of his mates being happy.

“You two are disgusting. Honestly, I can here you two making loving eyes at each other. Gross.” Tony’s voice was far less aware then Steve’s, but he was still awake enough to shifted unhappily making grabby hands towards his missing alpha. 

Not one to miss on obvious invitation, Bucky gingerly joined his mates in bed. Leaning over Tony to give Steve a gentle kiss, Bucky then moved to Tony’s significant bump. “Hi there doll, I’ve missed yea.”

While Bucky and Steve made a point of constantly talking and kissing Tony’s stomach and their growing pup, Tony himself had never gotten used to the attention. Even now Bucky could see Tony trying to hid behind his hand, unsure of how to deal with an action that was pure love and admiration. Never in his life had Tony ever experienced such untainted admiration without anything being asked in return before Steve and Bucky came along, and more often than not reacted by becoming adorably shy. While a shy Tony was enough to make Bucky’s heart melt, it still hurt to know Tony had lived most his life without the love he truly deserved.

“Aww nah doll. You know you can’t hide from me. Come on, show me that beautiful face.” Gently prying Tony’s hands away from his face, even in the dark Bucky could tell Tony’s face was burning red from embarrassment. Finally giving into the temptation he’d been battling since entering the room, Bucky began kissing all over Tony’s face. Being reunited with his omegas felt like a missing piece had finally been slotted back into place and being able to finally protect his unborn pup made his inner alpha purr. 

“We missed you,” Steve’s voice was raw with emotion his arms moving to wrap around Bucky’s back and forcing all three of them to squished together. “I almost murdered Fury when he told us you had to stay longer. Would have too, if Natasha hadn’t stopped me and Tony didn’t let me get in on his revenge plane.”

“Good, bastard deserved it. I’m sure he’s having so much tech difficulties he’s debating on joining the Amish?” Bucky chuckled, lifting Tony’s shirt up and lowering his boxers to be able to rub against his bump with better access. Being able to hold Tony and feel his pup growing had become his favorite past time before the mission. Now that Tony’s stomach had grown even more, Bucky knew he would be hard pressed to keep his hands from roaming.

“His dramatic entrances are also being ruined by the My Little Pony theme song every time he enters a room.” Bucky snorted into Tony’s hair. Of course, his genius would be petty enough to try and ruin something as sacred to Fury as his dramatic entrances. He was so proud.

“I feel so loved.” Bucky dryly said, to which Tony immediately shoved a pillow into his face and pretend gagged.

“Stoppp,” he whined, “The two of you are giving me hives with all this lovey dovey shit. I just want to sleeppp. Can we please just serenade each other with epic love ballads in the morning, when I’m not tired and I have the mental energy to be mad at you for being gone for so long?

Both super soldiers couldn’t help but laugh, each knowing that while Tony talked a big talk most the time, by morning time he would be more occupied with cuddling Bucky to death then actually being mad at the man.

“Of course, sweet thing we can do anything you want.” Settling down, the three of them shifted until everyone was comfortable. Bucky, the dutiful alpha that he was, kept watch over his two omegas as they drifted off to sleep before he too allowed himself to relax.

There was a time in his life, where the idea of a picket fence, with an omega to call his own and a pup on the way was the very last time he ever expected. Before Stevie and he were only focused on surviving on a nonexistent budget, then there had been the war, and after that HYDRA, which had fucked him up to the point he thought normality would never be an option for him.

Being able to hold Tony, Steve’s arms wrapped around the both of them, Bucky finally felt like his childhood dream to have a family had finally come true.


End file.
